The Same At Heart
by FaintQuill
Summary: A second year student by the name of Rika Katayama turns Hisao's life on its head when the two find out they things in common that go deeper than just a scar and a broken heart. (Fan-made version of the untold story of the 'April Fools' character, Rika Katayama) [Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, names and characters of Katawa Shoujo] (currently T)


**Greetings lovers of fanfiction and Katawa Shoujo, I am FaintQuill. Recently, I played/read Katawa Shoujo and absolutely loved it… which is why I wish there was more of it. However, while researching if there was ever going to be a sequel or additional content (which it doesn't seem there will be) I stumbled across the April fools 'Additional Content' post on the KS blog. So I have decided to make my own version of KS following the 'Rika Arc,' a character that never made it into the game but was hinted at jokingly. I sort of skimmed through the arc 1 stuff that was the same for every story. Let the story begin.**

~Act 1: Life Expectancy~

Despite having started the day with mixed feelings, I have to admit that returning to school feels almost refreshing. Well, for the most part at least. It would be better if the constant presence of the nursing staff and the obvious reminders that this is not a normal school everywhere you look. But then again, 'normal' and I don't really fit anymore.

Yamaku High School for disabled children, I feel out of place but I know I'm not. I'm here for a reason, as is everyone else. It was back in winter, on a day that should have been one of my happiest. Earlier in the day, a note had been slipped between the pages of my maths book saying to meet by the forest at 4 p.m. I'm more of a fan of the letter-in-the-locker, as far as clichés go, but nonetheless the letter was there. I waited in the cold for what felt like hours, time seemingly slowed by the cold of the snowy forest outskirts.

I was off in my own world, wondering what reason I could have received a note for as the snow continued to fall. Eventually I could hear steps coming from behind me, and then she called out. Her voice, I remember that it was one I had admired as no more than an eavesdropper for a long time. It called out to me, the voice, it called with my name. I turned to see the face that matched a soft, almost surprised expression on it. Iwanako, the love of my life, stood in front of me looking almost shy.

At least I thought she was the love of my life. That day, under the naked branches of the surrounding trees, she confessed to me. On that same day, moments later, I had my heart attack. I never really had the chance to say yes or no… In fact I don't think I ever truly answered the question. But none of that matters now.

I was rushed to hospital and operated on immediately. I awoke only to learn my fate. Arrhythmia; the kind of foreign, alien word that you don't want to be in the same room with. A rare condition that causes the heart to act erratically and occasionally beat too fast. It can be fatal. I'd had it for a long time, or so I was told. The doctors said it was a miracle that I had gone so long without anything happening. Somehow, I think that was meant to make me feel better. It didn't really make a difference to me. It didn't change the fact that I was stuck in the beige walls of a hospital room. It didn't stop my old 'friends' from abandoning me. Iwanako, who I thought loved me as I did her, stopped coming by after six weeks. I don't like thinking about the last time.

Being confined in a single room for four months is rather dull, and T.V. was no help for passing time. I ended up reading books from the hospital library. Well, it was more like a storage room for books. I must have read through every book at least three times before I was released. I may even be slightly addicted.

The day I left the hospital was about as exciting as the day I entered, and every other day in between. I would regularly ask the head cardiologist when I'd be able to leave, but he never gave a straight forward answer. I took what little comfort I could from his unsatisfying answers; at least I knew I still had a chance of leaving. On this particular day, the head cardiologist stepped in the room and performed his ritual of sorting and then setting aside his papers for no particular reason. My parents followed him in, both over dressed as if for some special event. The three of them sat me down and explained about their plan for the rest of my high school life. I had no say in the matter.

"I've spoken with your parents and we believe that it would be best if you didn't return to your old school. We understand that your education is paramount; however, I don't think that it's wise for you to be without supervision. At least, not until we're sure your medication is suitable. So I've spoken about a transfer. It's a school called Yamaku Academy that specializes in dealing with disabled students." My fate sealed without so much as a 'What would Hisao want?'

That's how I ended up here. Walking through the gates to this place felt like there was no turning back. The school feels too large to be what it is. Mutou, my science and homeroom teacher seems friendly enough. I kind of regret letting him introduce me to the class though. I don't like being centre of attention, but he doesn't know a thing about me. It isn't all so bad though; Misha and Shizune seem friendly enough. Upon starting the day, Mutou instructed us to split into groups and directed me to join the class representative. Shizune, despite not being able to hear or speak, is one of the most driven people I have ever met, and I've only known her a good hour or so. It's no wonder she is the class representative. Misha, on the other hand, is the bubbliest, not to mention loudest person I've ever met. Her cherry coloured hair, twirled into drills is by far her most distinctive feature. She also appears to be a natural at sign language; though talking to Shizune through her is… confusing.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the high pitch laugh of the cherry haired girl.

"Wahahaha~! Earth to Hicchan, come in Hicchan!" She exclaims all too loudly, drawing the attention of several other class mates.

"Oh, sorry Misha, I was just… thinking. That's all." Shizune drums on the desk, a slightly irritated look on her face. I don't need sign language to understand that. "Okay, okay, I get it." We resume working on the assignment, which is both difficult and unnecessarily long. Despite that, we finish with a few minutes to spare.

"Hey Hicchan, Shizune and I can show you the cafeteria if you'd like!" Misha states in her ever chipper way. Not knowing much about the school layout, I'm left with little reason to object. For the most part, lunch is uneventful. I did manage to ask Mish- I mean Shizune about the school library. Talking to those two is something I might never get used to. Class is more-or-less the same as lunch, with the only noteworthy event being Misha's startling entrance. The teachers lecture seemingly drags on for an eternity, by the bell mercifully rings to signify the day as over. My attention is quickly brought to the duo that I had spent my day with.

"Unfortunately we can't stay and show you around today, Hicchan. We've got to hurry already, since there is a lot of work for us to do." Shizune signs something. "You'll find your way around here, I'm sure of it." The two turn to leave with a friendly wave, before I remember something.

"Ah, wait! The teacher said I'd have to see the nurse. Where do I have to go?" Shizune smiles at the opportunity to be of assistance. Misha's smile is a mild wide.

"Is that so? We can at least show you that much~! Come on, the nurses have their own building, so we have to go outside" The three of us join the flow of students in the hallway and are quickly carried past the other senior classrooms, down the stairs and out the front door. The rush in this school, though less than my old one, brings a small sense of normality. Before I realise it, I'm standing in front of a smaller building that is similar in design as the main school building. I originally had thought the two were one. After a brief introduction by Misha, I bid my farewells and step inside. Apparently this place has a swimming pool.

I look down the hall way, stopping at a door with a large green cross on it that's labelled 'Head Nurse.' It seems to be the safest bet. A voice on the inside responds as soon as I knock. It sounds like an invitation, so I step inside. The room itself seems like any other nurse's office, including the 'better health' posters that hang on the walls. I hear a male's voice of behind a curtain, most likely the nurse talking to another student. He finishes quickly and steps into view, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Hello there. What can I do for you today?" He speaks in a friendly tone, and is sort of rugged looking in his young age.

"Erm, are you the nurse?" He smiles, seemingly having heard this question many times before.

"Why yes I am! It says on the door, no? You can call me by my, or just 'the nurse.' Everyone else does." We shake hands once I snap back to reality, his grip firm and friendly.

"Right… err, I'm a new student and my homeroom teacher told me to see you. My name is Hisao Nakai." The nurse's smile widens as he clicks his fingers in realisation. "Oh you're THAT Nakai. I was just reading your file in the morning. Some kind of chronic arrhythmia and related congenital heart deficiency, right?"

"Eh, yes." He gives a small chuckle to my response.

"Not unlike someone else I know." His head turns towards the curtains that split the room into two. I am about to respond when a sudden loud bang sounds from the door. Both the nurse and I jump a little in surprise. The sound makes its way through again. What the hell are they hitting the door with? The nurse stands up with a sigh.

"One moment," he calls out before stepping towards the door. I can't see who is there past the nurse, but his expression turns a little sour. "Is she at the track right now…? Okay, thank you Rin, I'll be right over." He turns to me with an apologetic smile. "I'll only be a few minutes," he says before rushing out the door.

I sigh as he leaves, not knowing what to do while I wait. My answer comes unexpectedly in the form of another student who had emerged from behind the curtain when I wasn't looking.

"Hello," a curious female voice says, grabbing my attention. Light red eyes meet my own. They belong to a girl who appears to be shorter than me. Her white hair is in medium bangs at the front and a long, thin braid at the back. A few moments pass before I realise I should probably say something.

"Eh, hi… I'm Hisao."

"I know, I heard you talking to the nurse. It's an interesting name." She appears to drift off into thought, though I'm not sure why. The air begins to feel awkward for me, though the girl doesn't seem to notice. I decide to break the silence.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh… I'm Rika. Rika Katayama."


End file.
